


A Family of Sheep

by Treekianthia



Series: Bravely Babies [3]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Childbirth, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, too many babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Treekianthia
Summary: After a 7 month pregnancy, Agnès gives birth to identical quadruplet girls. Now that they’ve been welcomed into the world, Tiz takes the time to have some quality family time with his wife, son, and newborn daughters in the White Magic Hospital in Eternia. (Fic Archive: 05/28/16)





	A Family of Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic was originally posted to outside sources on 08/08/16. It is being posted here for archival purposes and to help document my progress as a writer. It is also part of a post-canon AU referred to as the Bravely Babies, and more info on the children characters and the AU itself can be found on my tumblr blog woodland-knight.

The quadruplets were born in Eternia.

The weather was warm for Eternian standards, and Agnès had been staying at the White Magic Hospital for almost a month at this point. As soon as Tiz had learned Agnès was expecting quadruplets and planned to go through with the pregnancy, he knew he wasn't going to allow her to deliver anywhere else. Norende was a suitable place for single births, but twins and triplets were normally born in the capital city of Caldisla. Quadruplets, however, had rarely been seen on the continent of Caldis, and even though they weren't any more common in Eternia, the medical advancements made Tiz feel at ease. He knew he could trust the Eternian White Mages to take care of his wife and four unborn daughters.

Agnès was a little over six months pregnant when they finally went, and Edea had set her up to receive the best treatment Eternia had to offer. Tiz had left the farm and sheep in the hands of a good friend, so the only thing he had to worry about beyond his wife and daughters was his and Agnès' four and half-year-old son. Theo hadn't been difficult to watch though, as he rarely left his parents' sides, and it made things a lot easier on both Tiz and Agnès. During most nights, Tiz and Theo would stay in Agnés' hospital room with her, but there had been some nights where they were required to stay at the Lee Manor with Edea, Ringabel, and their three-year-old twins. It had been one of the latter kind of nights when Agnès had gone into labor, causing bit of inconvenience.

Tiz didn't remember much from the hours before the girls were born, just that Ringabel burst into the room yelling something about Agnès birthing the next lords and saviors of Crystalism before taking him and Theo to the White Magic Hospital. Ringabel had wanted Edea to stay behind to watch the twins, but in the end she, along with the three-year-olds, tagged along as well. Theo had fallen asleep in Tiz's arms by the time they got to the hospital, so one of the nurses took him while Tiz went to see Agnès. Tiz could see the pain in her eyes as soon as he entered and quickly rushed to her side to comfort her. The doctors were in the middle of discussing alternate birthing methods with her, but it seemed Agnès was determined to give birth naturally.

Tiz, of course, was afraid of what could happen to Agnès, but she was refusing to change her mind. The doctors kept listing all of the risks, including death of both her and the babies, but Agnès kept insisting she was going to be fine and that the crystals would protect her. Tiz wanted to have faith in what she was saying, but even he found it to be too farfetched. He continuously tried to convince Agnès any other method would be better, but the only thing she'd accept in the end was painkillers. Eventually, the doctors gave up and decided to assemble their two finest white mages to assist in the birth.

Once things were settled, it took 14 hours for the quadruplets to finally be born.

The white mages had worked hard to keep Agnès and the babies stable, so by the end of it they were just as exhausted as she was. They had done their job though, and Tiz wholeheartedly expressed his gratitude to them. Another group of white mages had taken the girls to make sure they were healthy, and a young nurse was left to take care of Agnès while the two white mages that had helped regained their strength. Another nurse, meanwhile, brought Theo in to see his mother and father. He had apparently started crying when he woke up and realized neither of his parents were there.

"Thank you for bringing him to me. I hope he wasn't too much trouble," Tiz told the nurse while taking Theo from her. The nurse nodded and patted the top of Theo's head.

"This little one was just a bit scared and confused, so it wasn't a problem. I'm glad I was able to bring him back before things got too bad," the nurse said with a smile. "Oh, and I was told to inform you the Grandmarshal and General Lee had to leave on urgent business, but that they would be back later to visit you and your wife."

"I see..." Tiz muttered with a bit of disappointment in his voice. He needed some of Edea and Ringabel's optimism after a long fourteen hours, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. They were busy people and had an entire country to run.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go clean up the mess their twins made in the lobby," the nurse mentioned before huffing and leaving the room. Tiz wasn't surprised the twins had caused trouble, and he really hoped none of his girls turned out like them. A few minutes after the first nurse had left, the nurse watching Agnès had to leave as well for an emergency call. She told Tiz to call for another nurse if something bad started to happen and said she’d try to be back soon. Tiz was a bit nervous having her gone, but the place seemed to be understaffed.

"Daddy, is mommy dead?" Theo suddenly asked while looking over Tiz's shoulder. For a moment, Tiz panicked before turning and seeing that Agnès was still breathing.

"O-of course not! She's just tired after having your sisters is all!" Tiz quickly explained. Theo looked at his father and blinked.

"Where are they anyway? Are they invisible? Won't that make things difficult?" Theo continued to ask. Tiz, still a bit thrown off by the first question, let out a sheepish laugh.

"They're not here right now. They're being looked at by the white mages to make sure they're okay," Tiz told his son. "They're very small and weak right now, so they need a bit of extra attention."

"They don't need white mages! We could easily give them the attention they need!" Theo exclaimed while trying to get out of his dad's arms. Tiz tightened his grip before Theo managed to slip onto the floor.

"No, no. They need special medical attention, Theo. We're going to stay right here with mommy until we can see them," Tiz explained while putting his son down next to Agnès' bed. She was sleeping peacefully, albeit looking like a mess, and Tiz didn't expect her to wake up for another few hours.

"Mommy looks like a sheep came over and sat on her," Theo pointed out while peering over the side of the bed. Tiz laughed and nodded his head.

"She does, doesn't she?" Tiz mentioned as he ruffled Theo's hair. "But mommy is sleeping like the sheep let her use it as a pillow after it sat on her, so we should be quiet so we don’t wake her."

"Mommy feels like the sheep sat straight on her stomach and rolled over onto her pelvis..." Agnès suddenly mumbled while opening her eyes a bit. She started to smile, but was still obviously tired.

"Look, daddy! Mommy is awake!" Theo excitedly pointed out as he tried to climb onto Agnès' bed. Tiz picked him back up in order to keep him from accidentally hurting Agnès, who was trying to move a bit.

"I think that's a sign we're being too loud for her. Mommy needs to sleep, and we shouldn't bother her," Tiz told Theo while bopping his little nose. Theo stuck his tongue out and Agnès let out a small laugh.

"He's just excited to be a big brother, Tiz! He's been looking forward to this as long as we have," Agnès reminded him. Theo puffed out his cheeks and nodded his head.

"I'm gonna be the bestest big brother there ever was!" Theo triumphantly declared. "All my baby sisters don't ever have to worry about anything while I'm around!"

"My, aren't we very talkative today, Theo," Agnès teased. "If we had known earlier that your little sisters would make you talk more, maybe we would have given you a sibling sooner."

Theo pouted and tried to bury his face into his father's shirt. Both Tiz and Agnès couldn't help but laugh a bit, but they were glad to hear their son talking more than normal. He was always a quiet boy, but whenever it came to his sisters he never seemed to want to stop talking. Tiz wondered if they'd ever get Theo to keep quiet once he finally got to meet them. It wouldn't be a bad thing if Theo opened up more, but it would definitely be a bit strange.

"You don't need to feel bad for not talking, Theo," Tiz assured his son. "I'm sure your sisters can do all of the talking for you once they're old enough."

"...when do I get to see them anyway, daddy?" Theo asked after turning his head towards the door. Tiz was starting to wonder the same thing too and was a bit worried there may have been complications.

"I have a feeling they'll be here soon," Agnés piped in while sitting up. Tiz didn't think she should be moving, but Agnès didn't seem like she was in that much pain, which was probably just from the pain medication. Theo looked back over at her and puffed his cheeks up again.

"Can they get here any faster? I really wanna see them!" Theo told his mother while bouncing a bit. Tiz was starting to have a hard time holding onto him because of it.

"N-now, now Theo! They'll be here as soon as the white mages are done!" Tiz said in attempts to get his son to stop. He didn't want to accidentally drop Theo and give the white mages another Arrior to deal with.

"But I don't wanna wait any longer, daddy!" Theo complained. "I already waited so long for them to get here! I wanna see them now!"

"Well, that little one is definitely ready to see these baby girls."

Tiz turned towards the doorway to see a nurse smiling at them. She had two of the girls in her arms, while another two nurses behind her had the remaining two. The four babies were a lot smaller than Tiz first realized, and he wondered how healthy they were. He wasn't even sure if they should be carried around right now.

"They're all about four pounds each, so we'll be keeping an eye on them the next few days," the leading nurse explained as she and the other two walked over. "It won't hurt for the three of you to spend some time with them, but we'll be back for them soon."

"And how long will Agnès need to be here?" Tiz asked while putting Theo back down. Theo tried reaching up to take one of his sisters, but none of the nurses seemed to notice.

"She'll be staying here for the same amount of time as the girls," the nurse informed Tiz. "We want to make sure she's completely healthy too before we let her go anywhere. I do believe she's the first recorded case of naturally born quadruplets we have here, so we have no idea what complications could occur.”

"Thank you so much for your kindness," Agnès told the nurses with a gentle smile. "You've treated me and my family very well these past few weeks."

"It's been our pleasure taking care of you Mrs. Arrior!" the Nurse told Agnés in response. Tiz was glad to see his wife had been so well taken care of during her time at the hospital, and it warmed his heart to see Agnès so happy.

"I don't want to interrupt, but is it alright if we hold our daughters now?" Tiz asked the nurse. For a moment, the nurse looked shock, as if she had completely forgotten why she had entered the room in the first place.

"Oh, yes of course!" the nurse said while carefully handing the babies in her arms to Agnès. The other nurses handed the remaining two to Tiz, much to Theo's disappointment, before scurrying off to do more work.

"If we need anything else, we'll let you know," Agnès told the nurse, who nodded her head before quickly rushing off to continue her work. Tiz wish she had stayed behind just in case something happened, but it seemed like all the girls and Agnès were fine for now.

Three of the four girls were awake, with the last of them sleeping peacefully. This was the second time Tiz and Agnès were seeing them, but it felt just as magical as the first. This time, however, Tiz noticed right away that the three girls who were awake had the same eye color and couldn't help but be a bit concerned. Looking at all of them again, a realization had started to sink in. These four girls were more than likely all identical, and Tiz had no idea how to tell them apart.

"So which one is which?" Theo asked while crawling onto the end of Agnès' bed. Agnès was lovingly staring down at the two girls in her arms, who had been wrapped in a blue and red blanket respectively.

"Um, well... I think your mother has, uh..." Tiz tried to start to explain, but he honestly had no idea which one was which. Things didn't look good for him if he already couldn't tell his daughters apart.

"The one in the blue is Syrene, and the one in red is Pyra," Agnès started to explain. "Meanwhile, your sisters that your fathers are holding are Maybell, in the yellow, and Aurora, in the green."

"How are you able to tell?" Tiz asked, completely baffled by how easily Agnès managed to do it. "Did you have them color code them or something?"

Agnès laughed and nodded her head. "Of course I did, Tiz! I wasn't going to let us mix up our own daughters as soon as we got to see them!" she explained while holding her daughters close. She still look exhausted, but Tiz could tell how happy she was.

"They're so small.. Like beans!" Theo said while leaning over to get a better look at his sisters. He was absolutely amazed by the little lives that Agnès had brought into this world, and he looked like he wanted to hold one of them.

"When they're a bit older and stronger, we'll let you hold them," Tiz told Theo while sitting down next to him. The girls in his arms were squirming, but they were small enough that he had no difficulty holding them.

"Mommy said that just like lambs, babies needs lots of milk to grow. Mommy isn't a sheep though, so how is she gonna feed all four of them?" Theo asked while looking up at his father. Tiz and Agnès froze. They had been preparing for the birth of the quadruplets for months now, but they were only now realizing that they had forgotten to finish figuring out a feeding plan.

"A-ah, well um..." Agnès stuttered while trying to think. Tiz knew they had a lot of options to choose from, but they didn't have much time to decide. The girls were sure to be hungry soon.

"I think for now, your mother will just have to feed them on her own," Tiz started to explain, "and when we get back home we'll look for somebody who can help her out."

"There are people who help other people feed babies???" Theo asked while looking utterly confused. Tiz laughed and nodded his head.

"Think of it in terms of sheep, Theo. It's just like how we sometimes give the lambs to other mothers to feed them instead," Tiz further explained. Theo's look of confusion turned into a look of horror.

"So we're giving two of them away because mommy can't feed all of them!?" Theo yelled out. His eyes had started to water and he had startled all four of his sisters, and within seconds all five Arrior children were crying. Panicking, Tiz and Agnès quickly tried to calm all of them down.

"No, no! We're not giving them away, Theo! Your mother is just going to ask others to feed the babies for her!" Tiz said in attempts to clear things up. Theo, however, wasn't paying attention, and Tiz started to notice nurses crowding around to get a look into the room. He wished at least one of them would come over and help.

"Look daddy! Now the babies are crying too because they know you're giving two of them away!" Theo cried out while rubbing his eyes. Tiz and Agnès were losing control of the situation very quickly, so things definitely weren't looking good for them.

It took them almost an hour to get all of their children to stop crying. Agnès had managed to get the girls to stop crying by feeding them, and Tiz had calmed Theo down by guaranteeing the quadruplets weren't going anywhere and properly explaining himself. All the girls were asleep now, and Tiz was allowing Theo to hold Maybell despite having wanted to wait. The nurses had all gone off as soon as they realized Tiz knew they were staring, and the room was mostly quiet now. Agnès let out a big yawn.

"I'll definitely need the help with feeding these four..." Agnès mumbled before yawning again. Tiz figured it was about time for her to get more sleep, and he was honestly getting tired himself. He didn't think they'd get any sleep soon though with having to watch all five of their children.

"When I asked Egil to watch the farm, he mentioned his fiancée is expecting their first baby next month, so perhaps she can help out," Tiz suggested while rocking Aurora in his arms. "Though I still feel 21 is too young to be having a baby, I’m happy for him."

"I'm sure they hadn't planned to have kids this early," Agnès pointed out. "It happens though, and like us they chose to go through with it."

"He's so young though. I just think they should have waited a bit before having a child. It would have probably made things easier for them," Tiz tried to convince her. Agnès, however, gave Tiz a bit of a annoyed look.

"The crystals work in mysterious ways, Tiz," Agnès reminded him. "They chose to bless Egil and his fiancée with a child much like they decided to bless us with four. You can't lecture him over what the crystals decided."

"Or you know, they just didn't use a co- Ow, Edea! That's my ear!"

Tiz and Agnès looked over at the doorway once again to find Edea and Ringabel standing there with the twins. Edea had tugged on Ringabel's ear to stop him from commenting, and she appeared to be holding a bag in her other hand. The twins quickly ran over the bedside to see the babies, and Theo quietly scooted closer to his mother. Tiz didn't think Theo would be talking again as long as the Lee family was in the room.

"I apologize for Ringabel's behavior," Edea told the two while shaking her head, "And we apologize for being a bit late. Yew had an urgent message he had to get to us, and it didn't seem like it could wait."

"Oh, is Yew here?" Tiz asked with a bit of surprise. He hadn't seen the younger man since visiting him, Magnolia, and their then newborn daughter the previous year. He figured it would be nice to catch up, but Ringabel shook his head.

"He left almost as soon as he arrived," Ringabel explained. "There was a bit of an incident, so he wasn't able to stick around."

"An incident? Is everything okay?" Agnès asked, a bit worried something bad was happening. Edea walked over and gave Agnès a thumbs-up.

"Don't worry about it, Quad Mama! Yew and Janne are taking care of it, so we have nothing to worry about," Edea assured Agnès while putting the bag in her hand on the bed. "I hope you don't mind that we raided a nearby store and bought all the baby clothes we could for you."

"Ah! You didn't have to do that, but thank you!" Tiz gratefully told her. He and Agnès had planned to just make all of their daughters' clothes, but this really helped ease the burden on them.

"So these are the next lords and saviors of Crystalism, are they?" Ringabel joked while taking a good look at the girls. "Look, they're color coded like the crystals for convenience!"

"Lords and saviors of Crystalism...?" Agnès asked with confusion in her voice. Tiz glared at Ringabel before looking over at Agnès.

"Don't ask, Agnès. I don't know either," Tiz told his wife. Ringabel was giving the two of them a cheesy grin, and Agnès just blinked. Edea sighed bopped the side of Ringabel’s head.

"Ignore him. He's just going on about some story mother once told us as children. Not sure why she chose it knowing our views and all, but Ringabel here never seemed to have forgotten it- and they weren't the lords and saviors of Crystalism, they were prophets of the Crystals!" Edea explained before huffing a bit. Tiz let out a small, sheepish laugh and turned his attention back to his daughters. Thankfully, all of them were still asleep.

"Well, you can call them whatever you want, but these four are just our normal little girls. I'm sure they'll be a handful, but we'll love them anyway," Tiz mentioned while looking and smiling at Agnès, who smiled back.

"And we look forward to every day we get to spend with them and Theo," Agnès assured their friends, who smiled as well.

"Well don't afraid to ask us for help when you need it. As you know, we're experts at dealing with multiples," Ringabel tried to convince them. "As you might have noticed, we've managed to keep the twins under con- ...Edea, where are the twins?"

"What!? I thought you were keeping an eye on them, Ringabel!" Edea complained before groaning. "We have to find them soon before they break something else! Honestly, I have no idea how they manage to be so much trouble!"

Right then, there was a loud crash from a few rooms down. The group could hear two children giggling as they ran by, and Edea and Ringabel bolted to go get their children under control again. Tiz and Agnès ended up laughing as they heard the two of them chasing the two three-year-olds around the hospital halls. They felt a bit bad for not helping, but they had their hands full with their own children already.

"Are my sisters gonna end up being like Alternis and Lyvia?" Theo asked while looking up at his dad. Tiz pondered the question for a moment before shaking his head.

"I highly doubt they'll be anything like those two," Tiz told him. "I think your sisters will be well behaved and as sweet as can be... Albeit maybe giving us a few problems here and there."

"That doesn't mean Alternis and Lyvia are bad children though," Agnès reminded Theo. "They just have a lot of energy and occasionally misbehave themselves."

"Oh..." Theo quietly said while looking at all of his baby sister. He seemed to be observing them and trying to tell them apart.

"You like your baby sisters, don't you, Theo?" Tiz asked while taking Maybell from him. Theo hadn't done anything wrong, but Tiz assumed it was almost time for the girls to be taken by the nurses again and figured it'd be easier if he handed the girls off to them.

"I like them a lot! They make a lot of noise though when they cry though," Theo told his parents while completely ignoring the fact he had cried as well. "Is there any way to make them any quieter?"

"They'll grow quieter, but that unfortunately won't be for a while," Agnés explained while laughing. Tiz started laughing as well.

"You'll be a good big brother and help quiet them down when they are loud though, right?" Tiz asked. He didn't want Theo feeling left out now that there were four new babies to take care of, so he'd let him help out however he could as long as it was reasonable.

"Of course I will, daddy!!" Theo exclaimed while bouncing. "I did say I was gonna be the bestest big brother, didn't I?"

"That's right, you did!" Tiz mentioned while laughing again. Theo gave his parents a big smile while once again scooting closer.

"I have one question though," Theo told his parents. Tiz raised an eyebrow and Agnès gave Theo a questioning look. Both were wondering what else Theo had to say.

"And what is that?" Agnès asked while tilting her head a bit. Theo squirmed for a minute and looked down. Tiz and Agnès, meanwhile, leaned in closer, curious about what their son was going to ask. After a few minutes of silence and fidgeting, Theo finally managed to look back at his parents and ask his question.

"So when do I get a baby brother?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another older fic where I wished I did a tiny bit more research before posting. I wrote this one in specific for the Quad Squad's birthday, so I was a bit rushed to get it out on time. I learned my lesson after that and took my time on the remainder of the birthday fics I wrote that year.


End file.
